貴方は大好き！: I love you!
by Kyoko Kurosawa
Summary: 7 reasons to 2795 I really suck at summaries so please read and review! Thank you guys so much! I'll review your stories as well!


A/N: Ahhh... Another love story to write~  
Kyoko: Author-san! It's so embarrassing!  
Tsuna: Hiiiiiee! Kyoko-chan, gomene! I didn't stop Author-san but encouraged her to write out our love story! Gomenasai! Hontou gomenasai! *Bows over and over*  
Kyoko: It's okay! *Pats Tsuna's and Author's head*. Author-san does not own us or any other character [Tazaru] here!  
Author, Kyoko and Tsuna: Dozo~!

* * *

He was the lousiest student in the entire level- I mean school. He couldn't play any sport well and getting hit more than 10 times in every ball game and frisbee. He never passed any subject once, his highest score being the lowest of the lowest. He couldn't even walk home without tripping or falling. He can't even beat Lambo's highscore in any video game.

And he, is Dame-Tsuna, The Vongola Family's tenth boss.

But why and how did Kyoko Sasagawa, the most popular girl in Nami-chuu get to be his fiancee...?

* * *

~Reason number one.

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun." The brunette called out to the dame student who was spacing out in the school's rooftop.

"K-Kyoko-chan..! Ohayou." He exclaimed as he saw his secret crush standing just 7 feet away.

"A-Ah! T-This is something I made for you! People have been getting hurt in some fights lately, right?" Kyoko said, wearing a face of worry.

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan! And it's for me?" The young boss asked, shocked to see his crush giving him a gift.

"Uh-huh! Here!" She replied as she took out a traditional handmade charm with a chibi tuna fish and the number 27 on it.

"A-Arigatou!" He said, looking down as he turned red.

"I made one for Onii-chan too! But its a cake. I thought I'd make something Tsuna-kun can carry around!" Kyoko said, smiling.

"I won't lose the next fight. It's a promise!" Tsuna said, looking at Kyoko with a determined smile.

Kyoko turned red. She quickly looked away and giggled softly.

* * *

~Reason number Two

"Tsuna-kun! You won the sumo wrestling competition!" Kyoko exclaimed as she ran up to the bandaged-up brunette that won the Sky Ring Battle. [Of course, Kyoko doesn't know yet.]

"It was all thanks to your charm you made for me!" Tsuna replied, holding out the fish charm Kyoko had made for him, still in perfect condition.

Kyoko turned pink and replied, "N-No, it's all right! I'm glad you treasure it so much!"

"Actually, Kyoko-chan, I-I've always wanted to tell you t-that um... I-I really like-mmph!" Tsuna got cut off with a purple pizza with poison mushrooms and ham being shoved into his mouth.

"Uwahhh!" The poor boy yelped as he fell onto the floor choking.

"If you have time to be mushy, I'm sure you can eat my new recipe." Bianchi said and shoved another slice into Gokudera's and Tsuna's mouth as they fell over again, passing out completely.

"Tsuna-kun, daijyoubu?!" Kyoko panicked and shook a foaming Tsuna.

'Was Tsuna-kun trying to tell me he likes me? That can't be! We are just very good friends...' Kyoko thought dumbly.

* * *

~Reason number Three

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled as he turned around a corner to see a lady with long hazel hair and brown orbs. She was wearing a green dress with a green jacket over.

'Kyoko... -chan...?' Tsuna mentally asked himself as he walked up to the lady. A loud explosion was heard and Tazaru appeared. Tsuna immediately leapt in front of the older Kyoko before he got out his dying will pills and gloves.

"Doushita, kozou? You're shaking all over." Tazaru said, giving a mocking smile.

"Tsu-kun..." The older Kyoko trailed off.

"It's okay... D-Don't be afraid. We're fine so..." Tsuna stuttered. That moment, the older Kyoko disappeared into pink smoke and was replaced by the younger Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna yelped.

~In Shoichi's time machine~

"Thank you for protecting me, Tsu-kun." The older Kyoko smiled at the tenth boss, who was blushing red.

"Huh?" He looked at his fiancee and tilted his head.

"Nothing~ I just want to thank you for protecting me." She said, kissing the Vongola boss lightly on his cheek.

~Back to the chaotic scene~

"It really is Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said, patting his shoulder.

"W-Why is the Kyoko from 10 years back d-doing here? W-What just happened?" Tsuna panicked.

"We were all looking for you and Gokudera-kun too! Hm..? 10 years ago..?" Kyoko said.

"Uh? Well..." Tsuna began.

'How do I explain this to Kyoko-chan..? She might not understand even if j explain everything in detail...' Tsuna thought, almost getting a panic attack.

"Where are we?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh... This is... uh..." Tsuna panicked again.

"Oi! I don't know what you did to change that lady's appearance and attitude but never mind. You'll be done for soon!" Tazaru smirked at the hopeless couple, getting ready to strike with his scythe. Tsuna grabbed Kyoko's hand and started to run, dragging her along.

"Owari da!" Tazaru yelled victoriously as he swung his scythe.

"Kyoko-chan, watch out!" Tsuna shouted as he pushed Kyoko out of the way.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko screamed running towards the unconscious brunette lying on the floor of the warehouse.

"You're next, miss. Don't worry. You won't feel any pain. Farewell!" Tazaru said, smiling meanly as he swung the scythe at full force. Kyoko crouched down and got really scared. Was she going to die here?

A millisecond before impact, she felt a hand swoop her out if harms way and behind Tazaru. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself safe and sound.

"Tsuna... -kun...?" She mumbled, shocked. She was saved, carried bridal-style.

This part needs more traaansitionssss

Tsuna fell flat on the ground after being stabbed by Tazaru's spikes-out-of-his-back. [EW]

"That's right! I heard the Vongola tenth activated his flames with gloves as well. It doesn't really matter blessed though." Tazaru sneered concentrating more flames onto the blade of his scythe.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled.

"Stay back!" Tsuna shot back, stopping Kyoko in her tracks.

"Huh?" She replied, confused.

"I'm fine. I will protect you, even if it costs me my life." Tsuna said as his ring lit up and his flame became the purest one.

Kyoko's eyes widened. 'W-What?' She thought.

Ending the battle.

"Ikouze!" Tsuna calmly says as he punches Tazaru in the face.

"You did it..." Kyoko mumbled.

"Yokata! I was able to protect you..." Tsuna said, giving a sighof happiness as he got out of dying will mode. Pain shot through him and he collapsed.

"Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko shouted as she embraced him.

'Thank you... Tsuna-kun for protecting me..'

* * *

~Reason number Four

"Where am I?" Tsuna mumbled as he awoke. He slowly sat up as he examined his surroundings.

"Ah.. T-Tsuna-kun... You're a-awake..." A female brunette muttered and wrapped her arms around the injured boy. His face changed into different shades of red.

"E-Eh? Kyoko-chan..! Why are you crying?" The soon-to-be-Vongola-Tenth panicked as he saw his crush sobbing.

She didn't reply and continued crying. It broke his heart just seeing her cry. He slowly wrapped his arms around the saddened girl.

"I-It's okay... Kyoko-chan... I'm here..." He comforted her.

"Tsuna-kun, you idiot!" Kyoko suddenly exclaimed.

"Ehhhhh..?!" Tsuna broke out in cold sweat. What has he done this time? How has he hurt his crush?

"Tsuna-kun! How could you be so silly to throw away your life just to protect me?" She cried.

"K-Kyoko-chan... Gomene... I didn't mean to make you sad..." Tsuna said, patting her head.

"Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for me, because I don't want to lose you." Kyoko looked at the brunette male holding up her pinky.

"I-I promise." Tsuna hooked his pinky with hers, blushing pink.

* * *

~Reason number Five

"It's okay..." Tsuna said to himself as he pulled out a charm specially made for him by his crush.

"Ahhhhh!" Tsuna yelled in frustration as he searched the entire Vongola base for the special charm.

"Tsuna-kun, are you looking for something?" A hazel-brown haired beauty asked the distressed chocolate-brown haired boy.

"U-Uh..." He hesitated, looking everywhere but her.

"Ne... Tsuna-kun... Arigatou!" She said as she stood facing him, holding a pile of clothes. He stared at her.

"I-Iie! It was my fault for being careless..." The dame-boss rambled.

"Iie, that's not what I meant. I want to thank you for saving me when I came here!" Kyoko thanked the brunette.

"Eh? It's okay! You don't have to thank me!" Tsuna scratched his head nervously remembering the scene at the abandoned warehouse.

"I made a mini pocket for you to put your charm!" Kyoko hit the bulls eye. She pulled out Tsuna's orange jacket with the charm he treasured so much that was nicely slotted in the pocket.

"Gomenasai! I always take good care of it!" Tsuna blurted out.

"I know! Reborn told me!" Kyoko smiled.

"I'll return everyone to the past safely. I promise." Tsuna said, taking the jacket.

"Don't be reckless, Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko immediately said, putting on a worried look.

~Silence

"Ahahaha! Yeah! I shouldn't be!" Tsuna laughed it off. 'I should've acted cool!'

"Do your best okay?" Kyoko asked.

"I will! Arigatou!" Tsuna took her hands and softly sqeezed them.

* * *

~Reason number Six

"Here you go, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko handed her crush a new charm.

"Arigatou! Ano... K-Kyoko-chan, can I tell you something?" asked the brunette sitting opposite Kyoko.

Kyoko was over with Hana at Tsuna's house for the end-of-the-year exams revision. Since Tsuna had a number of topics he didn't understand, Kyoko decided to come over to help him. But why was Hana over as well? She couldn't leave Kyoko in the hands of a "truant" boy like him. Since Hana left after an urgent phone call, those two were left alone.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko smiled her usual bright smile at the boy, making him turn red to the tip of his ears.

"I-I... I uh..." He stammered.

"Go on." Kyoko said, trying to encourage the stammering boss.

"Daisuki desu! [I love/like you!]"

As soon as he said it, it was quiet.

'That's it! She's going to reject me and say we're just friends!' Tsuna thought, looking down.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko looked him in his chocolate-brown orbs.

"Eh?"

"Anata mo daisuki desu. [I love you too.]" She giggled.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Tsuna asked no one in particular.

"No, you're not, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko went over to hug him.

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna hugged her back, holding the charm tightly. Kyoko laughed happily.

* * *

~Reason number seven

~10 years later~

"Tsu-kun! You're back!" Kyoko exclaimed as she tackled him to the floor.

"Oof!"

"Kyoko-chan! I-It's good to see you- Why are you crying?!" He shouted, seeing his beautiful fiancee cry for the upteenth time.

"I'm crying because you're alive!" Kyoko yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I won't die so easily. Remember our promise? [Refer to reason number 4]" Tsuna asked, hugging her.

"But..." Kyoko started off.

"No buts, Kyoko-chan! I know you don't want to lose me as much as I don't want to lose you." Tsuna said, kissing the brunette lightly on her lips.

Kyoko smiled at her fiance, knowing that he will never let her down.

'Arigatou, Tsu-kun... For always being there to help me... And to love me... Anata wa daisuki desu!'

=Owari=

* * *

A/N: That's my random rambling of something I thought about. Please review! I'll give you cookies~! Arigatou!

I LOVE EVERYONE!


End file.
